1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheeled walker and, more particularly, to such a walker that includes a sitting assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several designs for wheeled walkers have been designed in the past. Typically, these wheeled walkers are pushed by the user and serve as structural support for the infirm. Their function, however, is limited to providing forward support. Nothing prevents a user from falling back. The present invention provides all-around support to a user. None of the walkers in the prior art, however, include a sitting assembly that permits a user to use his or her legs to move about while remaining seated, or partially seated, thereby reducing the load transmitted to a user's joints. Additionally, none of the walkers in the prior art provide for underarm supports that work in conjunction with a sitting assembly to help a user support his or her body weight.
No other walker known to the Applicants describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these walkers suggest the novel features of the present invention.